1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for managing software packages that are to be installed on a computer. In particular, the present invention relates to system and method for automatically de-installing previously installed software based on user defined preferences, such as a time period.
2. Related Art
Computers are a regular part of the everyday lives of many people. Computers are typically used in one's home as well as one's business or work place. In order for a computer to operate, software must be present on the computer. Software is simply computer instructions or data or anything that can be stored electronically on the computer. Software is often divided into two categories. The first category is systems software, which includes the operating system and all the utilities that enable the computer to function. The second category is applications software, which includes programs that allow the user to apply the computer to practical applications, such as word processing programs, spreadsheet programs, database management programs, games, etc. Users can gains access to software packages by purchasing it at consumer stores.
Another way to gain access to software packages is by downloading the software package from the Internet. The Internet, via the World Wide Web (WWW), is a graphical and interactive computer environment for allowing a remote client computer connect with other host servers. Gaining access to software packages is typically accomplished by having the remote client user interact with information located on the host server via a WWW browser. The browser enables the remote client user to graphically interact with the server and access files, such as the software packages, for downloading.
However, many times users download or install software packages for trial or demo purposes only. Also, these software packages may not have known system or library incompatibilities at the time of the install. Only after installation and usage do problems arise that may be annoying or troublesome. Further, since these software packages are for trial or demo purposes, the software becomes unwanted or unnecessary to the system after the trial or demo period expires.
To avoid this problem, a user would first save potential libraries or files that the user knows (the user can request the install sequence from the software manufacturer) or believes might be overwritten by the new software package before installing the new software package. Next, the user would have to make a note of when the trial or demo period ended. Last, at the noted end of the trial period, the user would uninstall the unwanted software with an uninstall module (presumably included with the software package) and then manually restore the previously saved files and libraries.
Unfortunately, this process is tedious, time consuming and not easy for the typical or novice computer user. In addition, the user must manually keep track of when the trial or demo period ends. Further, since this process is manual, it's subject to human error, and thus is unreliable and dangerous (an inexperienced user can inadvertently destabilize an operating system).
Therefore, what is needed is a reliable and automated time based system and method for managing software packages that are to be installed on a computer. What is further needed is a system and method that automatically de-installs previously installed software based on user defined preferences, such as a predefined time period.